Mario
Mario is a member of Team Fortune Street. Bio Mario's info can mainly be found in another wiki. Likes *Red *Luigi *Princess Peach *Yoshi Random Survivor Mario competed on Random Survivor. He was initially drafted to be on Fang Tribe. He wins the Opening Challenge idol, thus no one could vote for him at Fang's first Tribal Council. The first tribe swap sends Mario to Kota Tribe, where he remains until merge. There, Mario becomes a serious reward threat until Pikachu finds the idol and uses it to eliminate Mario. Angry that his plans were ruined, Mario returns for the Cameron vs. Pikachu season, only to be defeated by an idol again (courtesy of Anna Zappinski). Mega Evolution Mario becomes Mega Mario through the Marite. Mega Mario loses his hat and two pieces of his shirt in exchange for spots that release fire. There are a total of ten spots that can release fire (four on his head, two spots replace his mustache, two spots on the skin exposed after losing two pieces of his shirt, and two spots on the pieces that clip his overalls to his shirt). His gloves turn gray as a response to these releases of flame. Certain power-ups can change the element used by Mega Mario. Power-Up List *Ice Flower causes the spots to emit ice. *Propeller Mushroom causes the spots to emit gusts of wind. *Fire Flower changes the normal fire to blue fire. *Bee Mushroom causes the spots to ooze honey. *Boomerang Flower causes the spots to shoot extra boomerangs. *Cloud Flower causes the spots to emit puffs of smoke. *Poison Mushroom causes the spots to ooze poison. Important Relationships Mario has a mainly friendly rivalry with Dragonlord, over who gets to show off his victory pose more. This rivalry stems from Itadaki Street, and continues into Fortune Street and the BrantSteele Hunger Games Simulator. Like before, Mario has a rivalry with Bowser. Several instances were recorded that involved Mario killing Bowser and vice versa. Luigi is Mario's brother. They are very loyal to each other, and are willing to do everything. Other Relationships Mario wants to kill Fortune after she caused Amy Rose to become Sonic the Hedgehog's ex-girlfriend. He does succeed in killing Fortune, but he had to kill Sean Corbett 21 hours later because he assisted Mario in Fortune's second on-screen death. Trivia Mario once got in a mix-up over who is the Yoshi he trusts. Despite being in a rivalry with Bowser, Bowser won a RipRed HGSS episode before Mario did. Images Mario Icon.png|BrantSteele icon. Mega Mario Icon.png|Mega Evolution's BrantSteele icon. Mario's Christmas.png|Mario's Christmas outfit. What Did Mario Miss.png|Mario returns from challenging Dirt Secretii's secret level. Maria.png|When Mario gets genderbent, he becomes Maria. Mario the Fletchling.png|During Fortune Street: Pokemon Trouble, Mario is a Fletchling. How the Ignorance Started.png|Mario gives Dragonlord the unfortunate nickname of "Unpopplio". Jessica and Mario Team Up.png|Mario agrees to team up with Jessica in their bully efforts. Mario Thinks It Is About Him.png|Mario stops his attack on Dragonlord, thinking Dr. Mario's yelling is referring to him. About to be Slammed.png|Mario gets injured by Dragonlord's Oceanic Operetta. We Have Figured It Out.png|Mario thinks he has figured out Dragonlord's abilities by now. Knife Threat.png|Mario resolves to ruin Dragonlord's beauty with a knife. Starting Mega Evolution.png|Pixels before Mario's knife strikes, Dragonlord triggers Mega Evolution. Mario Smashes the Stone.png|Mario is angry that Dragonlord's attack could've drowned him, so he smashes the Primarite. Cannot Go Down Easily.png|Round 2 of Dragonlord's attack fails to strike Mario, so he taunts him. Leave Turbo to Be.png|Mario cameos in this picture. Mario's Experiment.png|Mario invites Amy and Dirt over to his shelter for an experiment. Pachinko is Offended.png|Mario leaves a puppy in charge of his game against four others. The Pachinko Punishment.png|Mario gets punished by Pachinko. Possible Wedding Objections.png|Mario is about to get married to Cameron. Rolleigns Wedding.png|Mario cameos during this wedding event. WB Shield's Apology.png|Mario suspects that something is wrong with Dirt. Dragonlord x Mario (Wedding).png|Mario gets married to Dragonlord. Fortune Kills Mario.png|Mario is first killed by Fortune during the Secretiis Kill Mario experiment. Shelli Kills Mario.png|Mario attempts to hook up with Chespin, only to be killed by Shelli. Yoshi Kills Mario.png|Mario is the victim once Yoshi snapped. Drogo Kills Mario.png|Mario is sent blasting off on Drogo's rocket. Dunstan Kills Mario.png|Mario eats Dunstan's blueberry pie, unaware that it was explosive. Ricco Kills Mario.png|Mario tells Ricco to grab a Snickers, but she doesn't listen to him. Turbo Kills Mario.png|Mario is left in ashes after Turbo set him on fire. Bruce Kills Mario.png|Mario's loyalty to The Shield is tested, but Bruce suddenly interrupts. Lily Kills Mario.png|Mario gets strangled by a rope and doused by Lily's grimy water. Dirt Kills Mario.png|Mario gets stabbed by Dirt's trident. Hillary Kills Mario.png|Mario is one victim of Hillary's airstrike. Slide Kills Mario.png|Mario gets blown up by Slide's explosive. Chuck Kills Mario.png|Mario tries to get Chuck to kiss him under mistletoe, only to fail. Pachinko Kills Mario.png|Mario has pushed Pachinko too far. Red Kills Mario.png|Mario oppresses Red by thinking that her secret level doesn't exist. Mario Finds Out.png|Mario discovers the real reason Turbo has been refusing challengers. Mario Lets Dirt Kiss Him.png|Mario gets kissed by Dirt after dressing her up to be a royal princess. Mario x Pachinko.png|Mario humiliates Pachinko by romancing her under the stars. Galaxia Kills Mario.png|Mario realizes too late that Galaxia's canteen contained spiders. Category:Characters Category:Fortune Street Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Superpowered Characters Category:Wears a Hat